Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7.
Here is part seven of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Cartoon Story. Cast *Spongebob Squarepants as Woody *Patrick Starfish as Buzz Lightyear *Donkey Kong as Mr. Potato Head *Diddy Kong as Slinky Dog *Mumbo Jumbo (from Banjo Kazooie) as Rex *Bottles (from Banjo Kazooie) as Hamm *Sandy Cheeks as Bo Peep *John Darling as Andy Davis *Hooded Claw as Sid Phillips *Penelope Pitstop as Mrs. Davis *and more Transcript *Spongebob: (upon hearing Anais fixing Pat as the little girl rabbit goes by after fixing Pat) Pat, the coast is clear. Pat, where are you? Pat! Hey! Pat, are you okay? *Patrick: Aaaaaghhh! It's awful. Always gone. But then who sees it? *Spongebob: What happened to you? *Patrick: One minute you're defending the whole galaxy, and suddenly you find yourself suckin' down Darjeeling... *Spongebob: I think you've had enough tea for today. Let's get you outta here, Pat. *Patrick: Don't you get it?! You see the hat?!! I am Mrs. Nesbitt!! (Laughing) *Spongebob: Snap out of it, Pat! *Patrick: (becomes punched in the face) I-I-I'm-- I'm sorry, I-- You're right. I am just a little depressed, that's all. I-- I-I can get through this. Oh, I'm a sham! *Spongebob: Shh! *Patrick: Look at me. *Spongebob; Quiet, Pat! *Patrick: I can't even fly out of a window. *Spongebob: Out the window?! Of course! Thanks, Pat. You're a genius! Come on, come on. This way. (walks away, dragging poor Pat with him) *Mario: Years of academy training wasted! *Spongebob: Hey, guys! Guys! Hey! *Mumbo Jumbo: Son of a building block! It's Spongebob. *Bottles: He's in the psycho's bedroom. *Spongebob: H-H-Hi! *Bottles: Everyone! It's Spongebob! *Sandy Cheeks: Spongebob? *Patrick: You're kidding! *Diddy Kong: Spongebob! *Spongebob: We're gonna get out of here, Jimmy. Jimmy? *Mumbo Jumbo: Hey, look! *Diddy Kong: Spongebob! *Spongebob: Oh, boy, am I glad to see you guys! *Diddy Kong: I knew you'd come back, Spongebob! *Sally Acorn: What are you doin' over there? *Sandy Cheeks: It's a long story, Sandy. I'll explain later. Here! Catch this! *Donkey Kong: Whoa! I got it, Spongebob! *Mumbo Jumbo: He got it, Spongebob! *Spongebob: Good goin', Sparky! Now just, just tie it on to somethin'. *Donkey Kong: Wait, wait, wait, wait. I got a better idea. How about we don't? *Spongebob: Hey! *Sandy Cheeks: DK! *Donkey Kong: Did you all take stupid pills this morning? Have you forgotten what he did to Spongebob? And now you want to let him back over here? *Spongebob: No! No, no. No, no, no, no, no. You got it-- You got it all wrong, Falco. Mario is fine. Mario is right here. He's with me. *Donkey Kong: You are a liar! *Spongebob: No, I'm not! Pat, come over here and j-just tell the nice characters that you're-- that you're not dead. Just a sec! Pat, will you get up here and give me a hand? (Laughing as Pat tosses his cap) That's very funny, Pat. This is serious! *Diddy Kong: Hey, Pat, where'd ya go? *Donkey Kong: He's lying. Jimmy ain't there. Wait just a minute. What are you tryin' to pull? *Spongebob: Nothin'. (everyone gasps in shocking horror when they sees Pat's cap, that Spongebob tries to hide, but fails, and sighs sadly) Oh, well. I guess they won't be needing me anymore. (tosses Pat's hat back down as the characters leave, dropping the cable down while Pat is being fixed by Hooded Claw's characters) *Patrick: Hey, my cap's back on! I'm fixed! *Spongebob: Hey, thanks for saving Mario, guys. What could we have done without you? *Characters: You're welcome. (all bow down and quickly hide) *Spongebob: Hey, no, no. Hey. Hey! What's wrong? *Mother: Hooded Claw! *Hooded Claw: Not now, Mom. I'm busy. *Spongebob: Hooded Claw! Pat, come on, get up! Use your legs! Fine! Let Hooded Claw trash you! But don't blame me! *Hooded Claw: It came! It finally came! "The Big One." "Extremely dangerous. Keep out of reach of children." Cool! What am I gonna blow? Man! Hey, where's that wimpy buckteeth boy? Yes. I've always wanted to put a smart boy into orbit. Yes. (laughs evilly, and straps Mario to a rocket, but stops, and sighs) Ah, fudge! Launch of the shuttle has been delayed due to adverse weather conditions at the launch site. Tomorrow's forecast? Sunny. Heh heh heh. Sweet dreams. *Penelope Pitstop: I looked everywhere, honey, but all I could find was your hat. *John Darling: W-What if we leave them behind? *Penelope Pitstop: Oh, don't worry, honey. I'm sure we'll find Spongebob and Patrick before we leave tomorrow. (kisses John and leaves him to go to sleep) I'll see you in the morning. *Mumbo Jumbo: I need air. *Donkey Kong: Will you quit moving around? *Mumbo Jumbo: I'm sorry. It's just that I get-- I get so nervous before I travel. *Donkey Kong: How did I get stuck with you as a moving buddy? *Mumbo Jumbo: Everyone else was picked. *Sandy Cheeks: Oh, Spongebob. If only you could see how much John misses you. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs